


[Podfic of] Being Loved

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Betrayal, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki dreams of his tragic past, but Shuichi shows him that he will have a brighter future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Being Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135673) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl). 




End file.
